the virgin lovers
by bignate214
Summary: i'm sorry but this story i have no drive to keep if you want it to continue private message me and we will talk about it
1. woods to home

Hey it's me again this is my new story i won't make any changes in characters if someone asks I'll have a poll and see if others agree.

This is another Naruto lemon the characters are Naruto, Naruto sexy jitsu, Shizune, Kurenai Yuuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Tsunade, Ino Yamanaka, Ayame, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari, Tenten, Hibari, Ami, Emi, Hanabi Hyuuga, and a surprise ending

It's been 6 months since the last time Naruto fought and he was now out walking in the old training area. Naruto hears something then stops. It's Ino's voice. She was yelling Naruto. 'What's she doing here' Naruto thought 'she didn't use to train here in this very area.'

"Ahhh, Naruto yes, yes, yes NARUTO!" Ino yelled. Naruto hid behind a tree and peeked to see what was happening. 'what the hell' Naruto thought as he seen her fingering herself.  
>'I should go but I cant' Naruto thought. "<strong>NARUTO!<strong>" she screamed as she orgasmed.  
>At that time Naruto had a full blown boner. When Ino's orgasm died down she felt Naruto's presence and gasped. 'Oh shit did he see me doing that' she thought 'no he couldn't have' she walked over to where Naruto was hiding and said "Naruto get out here."<br>"gulp, ok you caught me but answer me one thing why were you screaming my name while fingering yourself?" he asked a big smile on his face that said victory.  
>"uh...uh... I-i was not" she stammered with a big blush.<br>"yes you were I saw you" he said.  
>"What! You were watching me!" Ino said.<br>"Nope not till about the end" he said.  
>"what do you want for this not to slip out" she said.<br>"You" Naruto said.  
>"WHAT!" she said obviously confused.<br>"You herd me I want you in exchange for this not getting out and what happened to all that screaming Naruto I thought you would be happy" he said.  
>"F-fine what ever" she said her blush now getting more and more noticeable.<br>"ok then let's go to my place then" Naruto said.  
>"Ok" she said. 'Oh shit oh shit' Ino thought.<p>

5 minutes later at Naruto's Place

"Naruto you are really big" Ino said as she watched Naruto take off his shirt which was hiding his boner.  
>"Oh look what we have here" Ino said.<br>"Uh... it's because of you" Naruto said.  
>"oh really are you sure it wasn't Sakura" Ino said with an angry voice.<br>"Shut up I've given up on Sakura" Naruto said.  
>"Oh good for me" she said licking her lips.<br>She then jumped Naruto and took off all his cloths revealing his full dick witch was 2ft 3in long and 3.5in wide.

"HOLY SHIT ITS HUGE" Ino yelled.  
>"Oh yeah it is, isn't it do you still want it" Naruto asked even though he would fuck her even if she said no.<br>"hell yes" Ino said.  
>"ok then don't start crying that it hurts" Naruto said.<br>"Humph. I won't even though this is my first time with a real dick" Ino said.  
>"Ok this is my first time also" Naruto said.<p>

"I thought it would be" Ino said while Naruto started to take her cloths off.  
>When Naruto got her shirt and bra off and started on the pants Ino started to give him a blow job.<br>"Oh shit that feels so good" Naruto said.  
>"I'm sure it does" Ino said.<br>"There finally finished taking them all off" Naruto said while he started to rub her clit.  
>"Oh... Ohh... Ohhh... yes right there, right there" Ino said, "more, more."<br>"As you wish" Naruto said pushing one finger in witch earned a moan.  
>Naruto then started to lick and suck on her clit.<br>'How's Naruto so good at this' Ino thought.  
>"OH GOD NARUTO IM GUNNA..." was all she could say before she orgasmed.<br>They both started to cum at the same time.

"Oh god Ino that felt amazing" Naruto said.  
>"same here" Ino said right when she said that he felt himself get harder.<br>"so are you going to continue or leave" Naruto asked.  
>"Well your still hard and i said i wanted it did i not" Ino said.<br>"ok then lets continue" Naruto said moving his face to hers and smashed his lips against hers.  
>'Oh god yes yes' Ino thought.<br>While they were kissing very passionately Naruto moved his dick to her virginity.  
>Naruto broke there kiss so he could say "don't worry ill start off gently."<br>He started to push into her nice little tight pussy.  
>"oh god your so tight" Naruto said trying hard not to cum as he entered her.<br>"Oh Naruto i love you and your giant dick" Ino said "yes fuck me, fuck me."  
>"With pleasure my dear Ino" Naruto said.<p>

Naruto reached her hymen and pulled out a little and thrust forward.  
>'He broke my hymen' as she thought that Naruto seen some blood.<br>"oh god did i hurt you" Naruto asked obviously worried.  
>"no Naruto you didn't that's supposed to happen when its your first time" Ino said.<br>"Thank god i thought i hurt you" Naruto said.  
>"Just keep going Naruto" Ino said.<br>"ok i will" Naruto told her.  
>"oh and Naruto to make this unforgettable please cum in me when you have to" Ino said.<br>'Sweet i get to cum inside her but she might get pregnant' Naruto thought.  
>"but you might get pregnant" Naruto said.<br>"Well if i do at least it will be with your child" Ino said happily and as she said that Naruto had completely got his dick in her. He looked down at her stomach and seen a medium size lump there.  
>"Why are you looking at my stomach" she asked while she started to look down.<p>

"Holy shit you really are big" Ino said starting to tighten at the sight of her stomach.  
>"Oh god Ino you were already tight to begin with but now it feels really tight" Naruto said pumping in and out starting to gain speed and power. Soon after it was more like he was thrusting in and out then pumping and now he was adding chakra to his thrusts.<br>"AHHH... NARUTO CUM WITH ME" Ino yelled.  
>"Yes i will my love" Naruto said, as he thrust into her one more time and started to grind.<br>"Naruto I'm about to..." Ino said.  
>"Yea me to," Naruto interrupted.<br>About a minute after he said that they both started to cum.  
>Ino started to shiver and moan as he filled her with cum.<p>

"Oh god Ino that was amazing" Naruto said.  
>"I know right" Ino said "how about we do this a little more i mean you are still hard."<p>

I don't mind helpful comments but don't flame the story. Tell me where it needs work and what you liked best, or tell me the strong points and weak points in the story


	2. please understand

please take part in my poll it is very important for the future of this account.


End file.
